custom_pacific_rim_2novelsideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Saber Athena
Saber Athena is a Mark-7 Jaeger. History Construction and Launch Saber Athena was launched on the 20th of December, 2033, and was named after the Greek goddess of wisdom and military victory symbolising a new era of Jaegers. Sydney Assassination Saber Athena was stationed alongside Valor Omega and Guardian Bravo as reinforcements for Gipsy Avenger during the Parade. The three Jaegers were sent in after the situation went awry due to the sudden appearance of the Rogue Jaeger Obsidian Fury. By the time they arrived Obsidian had killed Mako Mori, disabled Gipsy Avenger, and was taking its leave. Guardian Bravo and Saber Athena gave chase while the older Valor Omega stayed behind to stabilise the area. Saber easily caught up to the Rogue Jaeger but, after a quick scuffle, was sent flying backwards through two office buildings and a bank. Shao Drone Attack Saber Athena was stationed outside the Shatterdome with Bracer Phoenix and Titan Redeemer, it was on the receiving end of a burning V-50 Jumphawk to the Conn-Pod seconds after the Drones mutated into Kaiju-Jaeger Hybrid, recovering from the attack, the Jaeger ignited one of its Twinblades directly into the cranium of a Hybrid, killing it before engaging a second, Liwen Shao shuts down the Hybrids before anything serious could happen. MegaTokyo Incident Saber Athena was one of the few active Jaegers after the worldwide Shatterdome attack and was deployed along with Gipsy Avenger, Bracer Phoenix, and Guardian Bravo to kill three newly emerged Kaiju: Raijn, Shrikethorn, and Hakuja. Saber is first to enter combat, blockading Hakuja and slicing across the kaiju's shoulder. Hakuja attempts to re-engage but finds itself blasted back by the Jaeger's Particle Charger. After the Rippers fuse the Kaiju together to form the Mega Kaiju Saber charges towards it alongside the other Jaegers. The Jaegers appeared to overwhelm the Kaiju but a sudden shockwave attack leaves only Guardian Bravo standing, resulting in its subsequent destruction as the other three recover. As the Mega Kaiju engages Bracer Phoenix, Saber Athena attempts to attack it from behind but fails to take the Mega Kaiju's multiple tails into consideration. With surprising speed, the Mega Kaiju unexpectedly impales Saber through its torso and Conn-pod, ripping off the Left-Hemisphere and disembowelling the Jaeger. Features Saber Athena was designed as a new approach to combating Kaiju due to their increasing size and strength rendering the strategy of overpowering them used so successfully by older jaegers obsolete. Instead of focusing on brute strength and armour, Saber Athena relied on its high agility to outmanoeuvre opponents, dealing the killing blow to an exhausted enemy with its Ionic Twinblades. Its high strength relative to its weight and sleek design allows it to perform feats ranging from high jumps and acrobatic leaps that are sometimes aided by powerful back-mounted rockets that function like a jetpack. Saber Athena is armed with a pair of Ionic Twinblades, sword-like weapons, mounted to its back, that can be combined to create a larger and stronger weapon. Among its other weapons are an N-16 Particle Charger, a Magnetically Accelerated plasma cannon that pops out of the Jaeger's left forearm. Saber Athena can be controlled by the onboard Operating System, its personality is formed through drifts with its pilots and is a fusion of both their personalities. Quotes A compilation of Prompts, Flavour texts, and Dialogue from the Jaeger's Operating System. -''indecipherable vaguely cetacean noises.'' Kyrios (formerly Ebullient Witness): ''This "Valor" cares for you greatly, does he not?'' (?). Athena: ''I highly doubt he possesses the required intelligence to even comprehend, much less experience such emotions! ''-Kyrios attempts to interrogate a captured Athena unit by shooting at a supposed weak-point in her mind. He is unsuccessful. -'Guardian:' Talk down to me one more time and I'll rip out your insides! Saber: Well how am I supposed to talk up to you? Only if you stood on Titan's shoulders while I sat on the floor! -Saber mocks Guardian Bravo's stature. -'Bracer:' Oh, pour l'amour de la baise! Shut up zee pompe a chiasse! ''- Bracer, concerning Saber -''Aw come on! You know how much each repaint costs?!'' - Saber after a drone drags it across the concrete floor of the shatterdome. -'Saber Athena:' Can't we just run away? Gipsy Avenger: If I catch you deserting, I'll kill you myself. Saber Athena: (to herself) what a cheerful captain. -The Mega Kaiju forms. -''Stop! Stop it! ''-Saber is destroyed by the Mega Kaiju Known Inconsistencies *Saber remained unmanned throughout the events of PRU, stated to be only following its base programming, though its multiple unauthorised movements, repeatedly turning off its own transponder without outside input, and attempts at communication towards PPDC Personnel and even other Jaegers suggest otherwise. * In the 2017 New York Comic-Con trailer, the roman numeral "VII" can be seen on Saber Athena's Conn-Pod hatch. When asked which designation was correct, Steven S. DeKnight states that Saber Athena is a Mark-7 Jaeger. However, answering the quiz question on jaegeracademy.com, "What is the most advanced Jaeger designation built so far?", "Mark-7" will be considered incorrect by the website. * According to the blueprint for Saber Athena, the Jaeger is a Mark-6 Jaeger. A brief video posted on the official Pacific Rim twitter account also identifies the Jaeger as a Mark-6. A similar occurred with the promotional and external material for the Mark-1 Jaeger, Cherno Alpha *Despite no regards made for extensive production what appeared to be Dark Blue and Khaki coloured duplicates of Saber Athena were seen. Category:Jaeger Category:Destroyed